cp2fandomcom-20200213-history
Hellwalker
This is the beginning of the page that describes hellwalker Hellwalker is by far the hardest difficulty in CP2. First and foremost DO NOT DIE! Dying delivers punishment for the whole team. 3 deaths is the threshold. No more then three death total. Beyond that heavy punishments will come in the form of 2 omegalisks periodically. More death will lead to ultras coming. It will be very hard to make good progress then. As soon as you hit 4 deaths it becomes way more complicated. every half an hour 2 Omegalisks will spawn, also when you release the general two brutalisks will spawn with omegas. 4 deaths means game, it's over. People need to understand that with Hellwalker its better to take it a bit more easy and don't die then to die and go fast. By not dying you'll got fast and smooth as the punishment for dying is heavy and causes delay, period. I cannot emphasize enough on the important of not dying in Hellwalker. Masteries When you pick a mastery, banes will come rolling in. With 4 players that'll mean quite some banes, if they'd all roll into the fortress it would be destroyed. They happily pick Captain Smoker and the last player in the lobby to roll into. This means that you cannot just take a mastery, you have to negotiate with your team who picks. You also have to look at the health of the fortress and smoker, when those are low you cannot take a mastery or they'll die. After 4 or 5 masteries a ravager will come along. As the game proceeds ravagers will come with picking each mastery. A bit later in the game a ravager and nemisis will come. Still a bit later, a ravager, nemisis and a big hybrid comes with a mastery (don't forget the banes as well). Ravagers are very lethal. So when the hybrid lifts you, one fireball from the ravager is enough to kill you. Locusts (Flesheaters) Rather quick in the game locusts will come. Be very careful with these. They ignore 90% of your armor and are very lethal. Many predators died under estimating them. These are not units to tank, you need to kite them. Especially in larger amounts they do lots of damage. Fortunately they can be killed by fire very easily. So with the by fire be purged mastery Pyro can take them out quickly. Ravagers Ravagers are invisible, but very lethal. the scale as the game continues with your hero and one fireball means certain death. They are also very lethal to odins and can kill an odin with 4 or 5 fireballs. Needless to say it's essential to kill them quick (nova, snipe them). Nemesis A nemesis is an invisible unit that does a tremendous amount of damage to a hero. Early in the game one hit can be deadly easily. Even later in the game, a pyro needs to take care as they can easily kill a pyro too. The only unit that can tank them is the predator with block mastery. Without the block mastery the predator also can be killed easily. The Nemisis has a fixed amount of damage, but it does continuous damage in a kind of ray. Often they'll appear in multiples and can easily kill. It has 5100 Hitpoints, Rank Hybrid and it's Biological, Psionic and Heroic. Nightmares Nightmares have the description of evil attackers (light or armored, biological) , they will drop randomly and not randomly. Nightmares are very strong and will kill any unit quick. A predator without the right skills can also easily be killed by nightmares. They can run fast and will follow you. 4000 kill streak In all other difficulties a 4k kill streak would give you a protoss fleet reward. These are very helpful. Well, not in hellwalker unfortunately. In the contrary, when you real 4k kills everybody gets punishment in the form of nightmare drops, quite some of them. It is good to inform your team when you'll get a 4k kill streak so they known nightmares will drop when you reach it. Yagdra Along with nightmares, nemisis and locusts, the Yagdra is also new in hellwalker. It pops up out of the ground and is big. Except for the predator, one shot from it is likely death. In the end game there are at least 3 yagdras waiting and a yagdra has no problem killing an odin with a couple of shots. So it's essential to kill them fast. As a change, when players go east quick in the base and clear that, a Yagdra pops up. Certainly in the beginning they're not easy to kill. It's actually never easy to kill and it takes some time, unless you have a lot of turrets torpedoing it rapidly. Angry Brutalisk The angry Brutalisk is a very very strong unit, you can call it OP. You'll get it when you've destroyed the most northern hive. It has the rank of Bonecrusher and it's massive, biological, heroic and can detect stealth. Make no mistake, a direct hit from a fireball from the Bruta and you're dead. It can outrun any unit and besides it's fireballs, it's hits are very tough. It has It has 367917 Hitpoints. Behemoth This is a new unit and comes after you've killed the Brain Bug. It's got 327228 Hitpoints and is Massive, Biological and Heroic. It's ranked as J*p*n*s*P*r*S*a. Elite Brutalisks Elite Brutalisks are possibly more OP than the angry Bruta. One fireball means certain death. There are three of them and each on is hard to kill. It can be said that these are THE most fearsome zerg in Hellwalker. Many many have died here and many games ended here as well. The Old School Elite Brutas are easy in comparison with the Elite Brutas in Hellwalker, make no mistake. Without a doubt it can be said that one mistake means certain death with these brutas. In addition they have creed towers in their base so they'll be healed while they walk. They are very aggressive. Most annoying is that they will do the damage and kills and try to return asap. When they're back in their base they'll heal again. This is different with the angry bruta that will keep following you and you can take to base. So in order to kill one you have to remain close to them and NOT get killed by their fireballs. Be aware though. As soon as you kill an elite bruta at least three hybrids will pop up around you and lift you. It's needless to say that you cannot kill an elite in the presence of another elite, or you'll die for sure. Timing # When you enter the game the base is under attack by mutalisks. So as soon as you picked the perks for you hero go right away to the primary fortress and kill those mutalisks. It is very important to walk around the mutalisks and kill them from behind, otherwise you'll be killed instantly. If you don't kill the mutalisks, the primary fortress will quickly be destroyed and gg. Quite quickly after you've dealt with the multalisk a small nydus worm pops up in the base and ultralisks pop out. do NOT take them on, or you'll die very quick. The best place to wait is north west in the base. As soon as that's safe go back in, because more mutalisks will come in and you need to kill them too. Many games end in the beginning. Either the base is destroyed by the mutalisk and/or ultralisks, or someone dies in the beginning spawning a whole lot of roaches and causing a chain effect so other die too. # At approximately 3:10 or a few seconds earlier many spines will drops right in front of the base. Followed by banes rolling in. hide in the SW (near Orbital) and let Smoker deal with them as they will kill you almost instantly. Below is the screenshot from the many spine drops where the spines have all popped up. # 9:10 roach drops, hug a fortress or be away when you don't have armor mastery. # At 10:30 minutes in the game, lings will come down to attack. Those lings can easily killed a fortress. Likely you're not strong enough to tank them at that time, so don't try. Right after that you'll either get guardians or brood lords. If you get guardians seek cover as they'll kill you easily. Obviously it's wise that during that time that you do not take a mastery, otherwise you've got banes coming in too. As such timing is very important. # 14 minutes a ultralisk will drop on each player. It can kill you easily, but it's also killed easy in return. To be save, hug a fortress. # 28 minutes an ultralisk(primal strain) will be dropped and can still easily pose a threat to the predator. # 32:50 spine drops. # 42 minutes everyone will get a purple ultralisk. Events # When you become level 40 or level 41, you'll get the first drop of nightmares. Very very deadly and also a predator will have to run in order to stay alive when you don't have good talents yet. # When you'll get the first time ultras in waves, as soon as that is done you'll get 6 or 8 (not sure how many) hybrids and ravagers. Such a combination is extremely deadly as a hybrid can lift you and a ravager will finish you off with one fireball. # In hellwalker you'll see periodic ultras popping up around you and try to kill you. It can be a nydus worm that pops up from the ground and spawns, it can also be just ultras popping up around you. The further you'll get into the game, the more heavy such events will be.